The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers.
Despite the many technological advances, most users of communications services are still limited by traditional streaming services. In particular, users are commonly charged a monthly flat rate for data services, such as a specified or guaranteed amount of bandwidth. The bandwidth provided by the communications service provider may limit the user's activities or ineffectively utilize the communication service provider's network and available bandwidth. When a communication session, such as streaming video is initiated, the communications service provider or clients utilized by the user, may use a best guess approach to setting the initial bandwidth settings. In many instances it may take time before the clients or communications service provider adjust to the ideal bandwidth often resulting in a blurry picture, underutilization of bandwidth and processing resources, and other similar problems. As a result, current systems and services may be inefficient for both the user and the communications service provider.